iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike
Spikes are metal, triangular-shaped objects that appear very frequently in IWBTG games. In IWBTB, spikes appear in all twelve main worlds, Secret World 3, and during the King Dedede, Skeleton King, Mega Man, and Shang Tsung boss battles. While they are helpful in extremely rare occasions (contributing to Dedede's death and able to be walked on in World 8), they are almost always harmful, and should be avoided whenever possible. How hazardous is it? Spikes are often stationary, and are most commonly seen either individually or in lines. The player will only be killed by these spikes if they fall on or run into them. However, some spikes are more hazardous than they would normally be, being able to move, form structures, and even kill the player without being seen or even directly touching the player. Toward the start of World 1, there is a rock structure with spikes covering the floor and the ceiling, continuously moving up and down. On the floor are two poles topped with spikes, and above the ceiling are blocks with all their sides covered with tiny spikes. While the spikes themselves aren't any more dangerous than your typical spike, the structure on which they are attached to makes dodging them more of a challenge. Some spikes are triggered, and will speedily move in a certain direction when the player reaches a certain level of elevation and latitude. These spikes make some sections of the game harder than they would be in almost any other game with spikes. One spike in particular (the higher one in the image to the right) doesn't go in the direction first-time players would expect it to. While it points upward, it dashes to the left to keep the player from incorrectly completing the section (going up the right path instead of the left). At the end of Worlds 2 and 7 and in the middle of World 10, there are spikes that sink into and pop out of the ground for every time the player jumps, double jumps, and xtra double jumps. After sinking into the ground and coming back out, the bases of the spikes will disappear, making it possible to distinguish which ones move and which ones are stationary. Be careful when dealing with these kind of spikes while save points are around, as it is possible to spawn kill yourself, forcing you to make a new save file. On the second screen of World 3, there is a vertical strip made entirely out of spikes with their bases conjoined with other spikes. The strip continuously moves downward, and within the strip is a small opening for the player to jump through. When first reaching the strip, the player is required to jump through the opening twice, from the lower right side the first time, and from the higher left side the second time. To attempt passing the space and succeeding requires focus and timing. After collecting the cake from World 5, instead of having to time jump, you can walk off the heart cube to the left of the strip, and walk into the space and onto the cube just to the bottom right of it. (to be continued) Category:Obstacles